


Starheart

by Ourlullaby



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And more friends., Avengers: End Game fix-it, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, He alsop needs sleep, I stopped counting Avenger movies after End Game, Multi, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Plot bunnies attacked yet again., Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Unless it fits if Dr. Strange will aid me. Who knows?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourlullaby/pseuds/Ourlullaby
Summary: Tony drew final breath barely hearing Pepper telling him to rest, his thoughts on her, Morgan, Peter and his creations. They were safe.It was alright, he was tired.It was better this way.But why did he open his eyes to see an unknown galaxy?





	Starheart

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a "place holder" and an announcement for an upcoming fic of mine. I didn't like how they ended the Endgame and I wish to fix a few things. Well... sorta. This is the Prologue. Because this mess is going to take a while to sort and will include interesting appearances. I will add people along the way the story progresses to avoid spoilers. Well for starters. Late coming readers will spot some spoilers on characters-box on a later date. This fic will officially start mid-September on the latest.  
> Buckle up!

It was done, the battle was over. Strange had said that they had only one chance and Tony knew with painful clarity what must be done. He even got to give the purple grape one last call back with patent Stark sass.  
  
Suddenly there was a blur of red and blue. _Rhodey_. Rhodey was okay, that was good. _Good._

Someone spoke with a wavering voice. Oh, it was Peter. He couldn't hear what the teen said, everything felt like he was once again submerged in the water. Small skinny form. He could barely see.  
_  
_

_'Worth it_ '

Fleeting thought passed at the forefront of his mind. He had done this for Peter, no one would never know. He felt momentary guilt for not be able to tell how much he loved the boy like he would be his own. How much he meant for the damaged inventor.

 ~~ _"It's alright, Pete."_~~ he wanted to say, but he couldn't muster a word. He was so tired. The color mess had morphed to ginger and blue, a soft voice spoke to him, likely his name.

" _Hey, Pep._ " Voice raspy, barely audible. Tony tried to smile at his wife. She deserved to see him smile. He wanted to tell her to hug Morgan in his stead, tell her that daddy loves her 3000.

"Tony. Look at me." Tony did his best to comply, it was absurd how she suddenly became so clear for him, when had he managed to hold her hand with his? Pep, his darling Pepper was trying to smile to him her eyes moist with unshed tears.

"We're going to be okay," Pepper's voice refused to quiver, his Iron Woman - his Rescue - refusing to cry in front of him.

_"Tears for your long lost boss?"_

Words spoken long ago passed his mind. It was okay.

  
  
"You can rest now." Rest- rest sounded good, he was so tired. Jarvis was going to be mad at him for overdoing it again.

_-"I'm here. For you sir, always."-_

#####  _So tired._

Iron Man closed his eyes. It was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment the ever living out of this and I'll get to the writing faster :P


End file.
